Plane Trip to Hell
by Miaki
Summary: Gundam pilots on plane to Tokyo. Weird stuff happens. Must read to find. *is in no mood to good summary of insane fanfic* wait a minute you can never write summary for insane fanfics /\_/\;


Plane trip to hell  
At the plane station, the gundam pilots were getting ready to ride a flight to Japan. Tokyo to be exact. For the reasons they are going:   
  
1: to see old girlfriend (we just don't know whose girlfriend, yet).   
2: Just going for the heck of it.   
  
At the gate, they were getting out their rainbow tickets to get on this not so magical trip. Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa got out theirs out. But Wufei was frantically looking for his not so rainbowish ticket. He checked his pant's pockets. Nothing. He checked his coat and shirt pockets. Nothing. Then he checked his bags. Still nothing. Then he remembered he put it in his suitcase. "DAMN IT ALL!!!" He yelled.   
  
"What's your problem?" Asked Duo.   
  
"MY PROBLEM IS THAT MY TICKET IS IN MY PINK SUITCASE. You wouldn't happen to have $3,000 with you?" Wufei asked.   
  
On the plane Trowa was all jumpy like being so happy that he was on plane for the first time, though the others swear that he has. Quatre was trying to get comfy, but the seat was way too hard for is butt. He looked up to see all these buttons, but he was looking for the stewardess button. He couldn't find it, so he figured he'd press all the buttons. So he did. The emergency oxygen mask flew out first. Then the lights went out, and then back on again. The air conditioning nearly blew him away (literally), but managed to close it. Finally, he managed to find the stewardess button, and pressed it. She came. The stewardess looking at the buttons. They were completely destroyed. She thought to herself, 'Oh shit. This is gonna be a very long trip.'  
  
She said to him, "Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yes there is. This seat is too hard for my butt. I would like a new seat, he replied."  
  
"Certainly. Come this way to first class," she said.   
  
Quatre looked at the other pilots. They looked at him. He stuck out his tongue before he went into first class. The others thought, 'I am gonna kill him.'  
  
Duo found the stash of ice cream the plane had, and started engulfing it down his throat to his very large stomach. Wufei was sitting in his seat thinking about Nataku. The girl of his dreams. He was going to meet her in Japan and have romantic walks along the ocean and stuff like that. Heero was starring mindlessly into the chair in front of him, lost in a void. He was thinking, 'I'm going to destroy the world. But first, I need to kill everyone on this damn plane. Then I will commit suicide.'He started to laugh manically, then hysterically. Mind you that this is before the plane even took off.   
  
Now the plane is in the air and we will not see Quatre for the rest of the fan fiction for unknown reasons. Wufei got out a picture of Nataku and started crying (Nataku is his gundam) I can't wait to see you my love. Because I know you will come back from the dead. Ha ha ha ha ha aha aha. He continued on for the rest of the fan fiction. Never stopping. (Oh the madness)   
Trowa went running up and down the aisles laughing and laughing. Suddenly, he ran to Duo and glomped his arm as tight as he could. Duo tried to shake him off, but with no luck. So he ignored him. Heero was still ranting in his mind about destroying the world or whatever.   
  
Then stewardess came out with a bucket of peanuts. Trowa let go of Duo and ran straight into the stewardess. Making her fall to the ground. He struggled to get to the peanuts. And like a ravenous beast, he started eating all the peanuts. Heero, in his odd state, took out a gun that he snuck in and pointed it at Trowa's head. He aimed......and........fired! Down he went to the ground. At first, twitching like a maniac, then, not moving at all. Probably not an unfortunate thing, but Heero then shot the stewardess. It was pretty much the same for the rest of the trip, except for the killing part.   
  
Near the end, everyone became insane. Heero got up from his seat. Walked to the place where the fly the plane (the cockpit.), shot the pilots, and took the microphone. He said, "I AM THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE. YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He took the auto pilot off and steered the plane to an uncontrollable downward to death. Stumbling to the ground with no hope of surviving. Everyone in the plane screamed like maniacs. Some praying. Others just screaming their heads off (literally). Wufei kept yelling, I LOVE YOU, NATAKU!!!. Duo was trying to find more sweets and more ice scream while saying, "Holy shit! Me gonna die very soon. Damn that Heero. And I thought we loved each other. In that case, I WILL DUMP HIM IN HELL. WHENEVER WE GET THERE!!!!"  
  
Trowa was screaming, WWWEEEEEE!!!!!! YIPEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! HOORRAY!!!!!!!! YAHOOOO!!!!!! MY END IS COMING!!!!!!!!!!!! The plane tumbled and stumbled at the speed of solid sound. Finally, the plane reached the ground . . . . Yeah for big explody!! /\_/\  
Please forgive my insaneness. I started writing this at 11, yet, I was sleep deprived. Must be the loss of sleep from the past week. My first insane fanfic. Yeah. The actions of the characters have nothing to do with there personalilities or the show. It was just me and my insane mind that scares the living crap out of me. All that happened was that I was really bored and needed something to do and this was the result. Tell what you think. If you want to or I can somehow make you. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I must say this, cus i did it. I revised it a little. Making it more readable. oki, me done now. me go bye bye now. . . . bye! *disappears in to a cloud of smoke* 


End file.
